


Silver Christmas

by alianora



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Pansy wants for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [absurdwords](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=absurdwords).



Title: Silver Christmas  
Rating: G  
Summery: All Pansy wants for Christmas.

 

Pansy Parkinson was not exactly the prettiest witch in her year, nor  
was she the cleverest.

But she was a Slytherin, and therefore knew a little about being sneaky.

And this had taken cunning and planning to bring off.

It was not much, in the grand scheme of things, just a small thing she wanted.

And it was not like anyone but her would actually notice, not tonight,  
when the excitement was so high so anything was likely to happen  
without notice.

At the Yule Ball, she had waited patiently for her chance. She had  
danced with the appropriate boys, but her eyes never left her target.

At five minutes to midnight, she made her move.

She approached him silently, keeping her hands carefully in sight, so  
he would not suspect anything.

"Professor Snape?"

He raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

Gathering her courage, she raised her hand, showing him the mistletoe.

Before he had a chance to move, to protest, or to mock, she had leaned  
up and placed a careful kiss on his cheek.

She was blushing as she pulled away, and almost did not notice the  
small curve to his lips. He was amused.

"Happy Christmas, Miss Parkinson."

END


End file.
